Tortured Vengeance
by Dark-Purity
Summary: Hermione is tortured she has been since the age of three now that her mother has committed suicide after killing her father her real parents come to get her.What her mother is Voldemort’s daughter!
1. Life Is A Total BITCH!

Summary:

Hermione is tortured; she has been since the age of three now that her mother has committed suicide after killing her father her real parents come to get her.

What her mother is Voldemort's daughter!

Hermione has to be trained in the dark arts by Voldemort's right hand man….

Enter Draco Malfoy!

Sparks will fly

PLEASE READ! 

**_Hermione is like Blade from the movies vampire with all of their strengths but with none of their weaknesses except their thirst for blood OK!   
IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

Pairings;

Hermione and Draco (In The End)

Hermione and Harry (Some)

Hermione and Ron (Some)

Ginny and Harry

Frost and Ron

**_(SET AFTER 5TH YEAR!)_**

Darkness….blood everywhere pale bodies.

Hermione sat here staring at her mothers hanging body, her father's bullet shot up body not far from that.

She had watched as her mother and father got into another of their usual fights when her mother had pulled a gun and started shooting, she had been hit four times in fact once in the stomach twice in her back and another in her shoulder but she didn't mind she watched blankly as her mother got a sheet and hung herself from the stair railing.

They didn't care about her or how she would feel if they both died they never had, they shouldn't of had her in the first place she was a mistake when her mother was thirteen and was too young to get an abortion that's what they told her…drilled it into her skull that she wasn't wanted…

Oh sure they looked like the average loving house hold to the public but when the doors closed it was a nightmare everything was always torn up and blood was always on the floors and walls.

That is why no one had ever been allowed to come to her house.

Hermione could care less that her parents were dead, she was raped at the age of three by her father and tortured by both since then, they had burned her tried to drown her and everything else whipped shot cut burned.

Terror had become her child hood best friend; the concept of love and compassion was an ever-distant dream one could hope of in this household.

The worst was when they would put her on a bed and inserted an electric tazer inside her, or red hot pieces of metal, she had been so mentally, emotionally, and physically tortured that it was a surprise at how good she had come out or so everyone thought….

Hermione was the exact opposite from the saint hood that everyone thought about her, she had been a serious cutter for years, a hard-core druggie, a big time gangster, a mob spy, and worst of all…. a blood assassin.

She killed on missions she killed for fun she killed just to clear her mind; she was the most powerful assassin in the underground world for her magical powers and strange demonic stealth.

Her being a witch gave her an advantage and she excelled in martial arts like no other almost like she had a gift.

Even though she was a brilliant witch she never did have a desire to learn dark magic she thought it would be boring compared to the light magic that she had learned at Hogwarts.

She kept up the goody-goody bookworm image because people bothered her less that way, her good grades never made anyone question her like they did people who were lacking in school.

Slowly getting up Hermione picked up the phone and called 911.

As she watched her parents' bodies be taken away, an ambulance arrived telling her that she needed to get her shots looked at but refused when they insisted to used her mental ability to change their minds and they left without a word.

She watched a long black limo pull up to her house with two people get out of it.

The woman looked about 5'6 the same height as she with long black silky hair, silver piercing eyes and skin as pale as snow, the man standing next to her look about 6'2 with short black hair, and sapphire eyes.

The two walked up to her and stared at her like a dog looks at a piece of meat

"What do you want?" she asked them with a hollow tone

"To take you home," said the woman in a cold yet caring voice

"I am home," said Hermione turning around when a hand caught her wrist

"No you're not," stated the man with the same tone as the woman.

Hermione twisted her wrist and lowered her body to the ground quickly swinging her leg to the side; to her complete surprise they both jumped avoiding falling.

"We know who you are Hermione Nadia Granger," said the woman

"How?" Hermione demanded 

"We are your parents," said the woman

"Maybe you weren't here or paying attention but my parents were those two bodies that were just taken away," said Hermione coldly

"Those muggle borns were far from your parents," said the woman

"Really?" asked Hermione sarcastically  
"Maybe you should come with us," said the man

"Or maybe you should leave me the hell alone," bit out Hermione flashing at speeds that humans could only dream of into her house.

Walking up to her room she swung the door open and there stood the two figures

"Closing the door will not get rid of us," said the woman

"Just leave me alone!" she growled turning and stood face to face with the man who claimed to be her 'father'

"Let us explain," he said

"Why?" she demanded

"What do you have to lose?" asked the woman

"What do I have to gain?" Hermione asked back

"Power," said the woman

"You have ten minutes," said Hermione sitting down.

The two looked at each other

"When I was pregnant with you Hermione we were being chased by the order and I had been bitten by a vampire just before your birth so that is why you have a strange need for blood, but with none of their weaknesses you can go in light be around garlic and everything else but you have all of their strengths," explained the woman

"Well that makes a lot of sense," said Hermione coldly

"You were left in a hiding spot so they couldn't find you but when we came back to get you, you were gone," said the man

"We found you after twelve years when we read about Hermione Granger and her amazing abilities and her help in defeating Voldemort with infamous Harry Potter," said the woman

"We have observed you ever sense to make sure you were our daughter, when we heard about all your strange abilities in the underworld market we knew it was you," said the man

"My name is Valencia," said the woman know as Valencia

"I am Claudius," said the man called Claudius

"Riiight," said Hermione

"Dragonia is our last name," said Valencia.

Hermione's mouth dropped slightly in pure shock

"Valencia and Claudius Dragonia as in the Dragonia blood line?" she demanded

"I see our daughter is amazed," said Claudius

"You are one of the most powerful prestigious blood lines in the world," said Hermione

"Glad you've heard of us," said Valencia

"Wait…." said Hermione thinking

"It is said you are direct supporters of Voldemort," said Hermione

"That's another thing we need to talk about," said Claudius

"What?" asked Hermione warily

"Voldemort is my father, your grandfather," said Valencia.

Hermione stood there for a minute before her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out

"I saw this coming," said Claudius as he caught his daughters light body

"So did I," said Valencia.

Valencia began to slowly undress her daughter so she could change her into pajamas

"Claudius come in here!" said Valencia with some alarm

Claudius walked in quickly sensing his wife's fear

"What?" he asked

"Look at her," said Valencia as Hermione lay there in her black lace bra and underwear

Hermione's body was covered in hundreds of deep scars and deep rips, she had four bullet wounds, dark purple bruises and her skin was torn so many times it looked like someone put her through a wood chipper.

Both stared in disgust at their daughters torn body

"Those muggles…." growled Claudius

"They are so lucky they are already dead…." growled Valencia her eyes turning a deep red color

"Calm down love," said Claudius trying to hide his own rage

"LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO HER!" yelled Valencia

"Monstrous," hissed Claudius as the two left after dressing Hermione in a pair of black flared pajama pants and a low cut spaghetti strap shirt.


	2. One Summer

I'm not one for reviewing and thanking everyone but if you reviewed thank you so much I love you all much! 

On with the story

**NEXT MORNING**

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she bolted up

'Where the hell am I?' she thought then realized she was in her room and wearing different clothes.

Remembering everything that happened the night before she jumped out of bed and raced out of her room and stopped in awe the house was clean and sparkly everything was replaced with new.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Valencia and Claudius sitting there discussing something

"Morning," she said sarcastically walking over and taking out a pint of blood from the fridge

"Hermione we have been talking," said Valencia

"Really?" asked Hermione again with a sarcastic tone

"We have decided that you should come and live with us in The Dragonia Blood Estate," said Claudius

"You've decided that I should go with you?" asked Hermione not liking being told what to do though she had been all her life

"It would be the best thing for you," said Claudius

"How do you know what's good for me?" demanded Hermione

"It is time to become the woman you were destined to be," said Claudius

"Who really fuckin cares?" asked Hermione

"Stop talking that way," commanded Valencia

"You can't tell me what to do," said Hermione

"We're your parents," said Claudius

"Why because you conceived me? You were NEVER there for me when I was younger! You will never be my parents go to hell and leave me ALONE!" she yelled storming out of the room.

The two stood there sighing

"She needs time Valencia," said Claudius

"I know but I wish it was different I wanted to raise her she was my baby Claudius!" cried Valencia.

Hermione stormed through the streets of England

'They think they're my parents because THEY HAD SEX' her mind screamed as she flew into a tattoo parlor 'Another will help me vent,' she thought as she walked straight up to Drex her personal tattoo artist.

Drex was a powerful wizard assassin and like her older brother he knew everything about her and right now he could sense her distress

"What's up babe?" he asked using her nickname

"Well…. i want another," said Hermione

"Another?" he asked

"Yep," she said

"Where and what?" he asked

"Umm on my inner thigh and I want a viper looking like it is ready to spring from my leg and attack them with blood dripping off its fangs," she explained

"All right," he sat sitting her down

"Now what's wrong?" he asked

Hermione went into the entire thing while he listened nodding when needed.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Hermione's tattoo was beautiful, Drex always did amazing work and now he was in a fit of anger at everything that had happened he loved Hermione like the kid sister he never had and this infuriated him.

Drex hated seeing Hermione in pain and this was a massive blow to her already fragile sanity

"Well do you want me to have a talk with them?" he asked seriously

"It's ok Drex I can handle it," she said hugging him despite her injuries

"You really should get those looked at, they're dead they can't hurt you now," he said

"I'll be fine, really," she said trying to give him a reassuring look

"I'm coming by later when I get off work though," he said giving her look that said no arguing.

Hermione walked through the doors of what she once called home

"Where have you been daughter?" asked Valencia

"Places," said Hermione walking up to her room.

Valencia looked at Claudius

"She is so troubled," she said

"I know I know but we have to give her time," said Claudius

"My father only gave us the summer," said Valencia

"Valencia you know your father would give you anything besides their summer break is four months and she just got back a week ago," explained Claudius

"I know…." trailed Valencia.

Three Hours Later 

The front door suddenly swung open and in walked a man about 6'0" with snow white skin, short black hair with red tips, blood red eyes, and sharp cold stone set face.

He was wearing lace up combat boots, black baggy hot topic tripp pants, a muscle shirt that looked like someone smeared their blood covered hands on it and it said

"Don't Worry This Isn't MY Blood," he had on a long heavy black trench coat.

"Who are you?" demanded a cold voice belonging to Claudius

"Drex," said a cold female voice belonging to Hermione walking down wearing black flare pants, a black shirt that said

"I'm Wearing Black Until They Make Something Darker," she had on lace up knee high combat boots and black and red striped arm warmers.

"Come on Drex," said Hermione as the two walked up to her room

"Hermione?" asked Valencia

"What?" she demanded

"Who's Drex?" asked Valencia

"My older brother," said Hermione the two walked up to her room and slammed the door.

Hermione and Drex sat in her darkened room

"So they weren't lying they are indeed the Dragonia heirs," said Drex

"Voldemort is my grandfather Drex…" said Hermione

"Awkward I know but maybe you should embrace it," suggested Drex

"Why? What did they ever do for me?" she demanded.

Drex sighed she always had the tough chick thing going yes she was incredibly powerful and strong but they knew each other like the back of their own hand and she still put up a strong front to him and she needed to let it out.

"I'm simply saying why not use them to your advantage, they have power which entitles you to massive amounts of power," he explained

"Do I want power?" she asked herself

"It's what you have always wanted the more power the more freedom," said Drex

"I'll think about," said Hermione laying her head on his lap

"Go to sleep my dear little sister," he soothed as she slowly feel into a restless sleep.

Later on he slowly tucked her in to bed and walked down to where her 'parents' sat

"You don't know what you are doing to her," he said coldly

"We are her parents we just want her back," said Claudius

"I was assigned to watch her," said Drex

"Yes and you were suppose to let us take her back when she came of age," said Valencia

"No I love her like my sister I will not let you put her through hell again she's been through enough," said Drex

"We can understand what you are saying but she is destined for power," said Valencia

"If she ever decides to go with you I am going to," said Drex

"You will not," said Claudius

"Do you want to tell your daughter that her older brother cannot go?" he asked and watched as their faces fell

"Exactly," he said

"Fine," said Valencia coldly.

Hermione woke to find the moonlight shining brightly through her room window

'Another perfect night,' she thought as she used a spell to hide all of her cuts and scars, she put on a black tube top and hip hugger black jeans with her combat boots.

Leaping out of her window Hermione flew through the streets looking like a black and white blur, arriving at a building she looked up and it said "Trax" and she walked in like she owned the place.

Finding the perfect target Hermione slowly began to grind into them getting them aroused as all hell, slowly leading them outside she began to nip at their neck hearing them groan in pleasure she smirked

'Pathetic…' she thought before biting hard into their neck the music drowning out their screams.

Hermione walked back towards her house when a black cloaked figure appeared out of no where and attacked her, doing a back hand spring she whipped out her hand gun and began shooting but it was too fast

'The hell?' she thought as a knife was at her throat

"You need training in the dark arts of shadows…." said its cold voice

"Really?" she asked sarcastically as she whipped around and sliced at their hood causing it to fall, seeing that they would be exposed they turn and ran all Hermione saw was platinum blond hair then she shrugged it off and walked back to her house.

Entering her dark room she saw two blood red eyes staring at her

"What?" she asked

"Give the two a chance go with them, at least for the summer I will go to if you wish," he said

"So they got to you?" she asked flopping down on her bed

"No Hermione but you need to see what your true heritage is about," he said

"Why should I it's a bunch of hell anyway," she said

"For me go," he said.

Hermione sighed mentally he always said that to get her to do things

"Fine…one summer…" she said walking down stairs to tell her 'parents' of her choice.


	3. Enter Draco Malfoy

_**Next Morning**_

Hermione was packed and dressed in black baggy flares, a button up black silk shirt and her combat boots with her black lace up arm warmers, her eyes were covered by black shades.

Drex was wearing his black combat boots, black baggy pants, black muscle shirt, and his long trench coat, and his shades.

Her 'parents' were wearing similar clothing choices and all of their uptight preppy as shit neighbors were watching with disgust and fear

"Fuck all of you!" growled Hermione as they all eeped and rushed into their houses.

The ride there was silent until Drex broke the silence

"If you are Hermione's real parents then why does she have no attributes of you both?" her asked

"She does have attributes of us both, they are simply just under a identity spell," said Valencia

"Then why not take it off?" asked Drex

"All right hold on," said Claudius as him and his wife linked hangs and began to chat while Hermione sat there a swirling black light surrounded her then her hair changed into a straight silky black while her eyes were mixed into the most expressive brilliant color of silver and sapphire, her already pale skin turned snow white.

Drex stood there staring at her

'Damn she is beautiful she's going to make someone so happy one day' he thought.

Hermione looked at herself in a mirror

'Wow…I look so different….' she thought as the day turned to night

"How far away is it?" demanded Hermione

"A three days drive, but now we take flight," said Claudius as the car began to float and soar through the air.

"Now how long will it be?" asked Hermione

"We will be there at dawn," said Valencia

"Fine," said Hermione as she stared out the window at the glistening moon.

Dawn 

The sun peaked and seethed through the darkened windows

"Valencia you are a vampire," stated Hermione continuing to stare out the window

"Yes I am," said Valencia

"When will I meet Voldemort?" she demanded

"Soon daughter soon…" said Claudius.

Hermione and Drex came upon a large twenty foot stone wall and drove up to a large black barred gate, as the gate entered they drove for about thirty minutes until they reached a mansion so huge that you couldn't see the top, the two stared in amazement.

The two were led through the house given a tour and the both had everything memorized

"This is your room," said Valencia opening two twin doors, the room was HUGE about 30 X 30 in feet the place had black carpet a fog was charmed onto it so you couldn't actually see the carpet, black walls, the ceiling was also black with a full moon and starry night charmed onto it she had a black king size bed with a black sheen curtain canopy.

She had a few shelves that had hundreds of books on them; she had two leather couches and a fireplace she had a leather recliner, and a large walk in closet with all of her black clothes.

After what seemed like forever touring the house they walked into a pitch-black room

"Teleportation?" said Hermione in a bored emotionless tone

"Precise," said Claudius as they all were teleported to twin huge oak wood doors, the doors slowly swung open and it was black with a single silver light shining down onto a huge demonic looking throne black hooded figures stood to each of its side.

A pale man was sitting in the throne with long black hair and piercing green eyes, he wore a long black robe

"Voldemort," said Hermione her voice dripping with venom

"Ahh my young granddaughter the infamous Hermione Granger the one who has foiled my plans on many occasion best friends with my arch enemy," said Voldemort in a poisonous voice as he began to slowly clap his hands

"Whatever…" said Hermione coldly looking around

"Feisty that's a good quality to have," said Voldemort

"I am here for one summer after that I am gone," said Hermione

"Well we better get started," said Voldemort looking to his left.

Hermione just stood there looking defiantly at him

"I will never be your slave deal with it," she said

"For someone who could be so easily killed you are outspoken," he answered back

"Easily killed?" said Hermione smirking

"We will need to begin your training tomorrow," said Voldemort

"Training for what?" she demanded

"The dark arts…" he said

"Dark arts…." she trailed a split flash of fear rushing through her veins.

Voldemort smirked

'As much as she is powerful she has never looked into the dark arts,' he thought

'She'll adapt quickly…' and then he waved his hand dismissing them

"You cannot simply dismiss me," said Hermione defiantly

"Defiant are we?" asked Voldemort  
"Nobody tells me what to do," said Hermione turning sharply and walking towards the door when it slammed shut

"You will leave when I tell you, that you can leave," said Voldemort.

Hermione smirked secretly and punched the door blasting the wood to tiny splinters then walked out of it vanishing through the teleportation room.

Valencia stood there staring at the ground

"Sorry for her behavior father," said Valencia bowing

"No worries daughter she is a feisty spirit she will take to the dark arts very fast and very powerfully," said Voldemort

"Thank you father," said Valencia as they left.

Hermione sat in her room writing furiously into her journal, writing had always been an escape for Hermione she had hundreds of journals depicting her life.

"Do you think that it was wrong to act that way?" she asked the darkness as two red eyes appeared

"No you acted out of belief," he said

"Ya think?" she asked

"Definitely," he said

"Thanks…" she said.

The pair of eyes widen slightly she never thanked anyone for anything so this was sudden

'Then again this was a massive change…' he thought.

Next Morning 

Hermione wore a long sleeved shirt that tied at the bottom to show her rock hard stomach then she wore a pair of ninja fighting pants, she armed herself with her whip, daggers, and twin pistols 'Bring it on…' she thought walking towards the teleportation room

"Hermione…." called a voice and she turned to see Claudius

"What?" she demanded

"Voldemort will be using his right hand man to train you," he said

"And?" she asked

"He will be tough and you should eat," he said

"What?" she asked.

A servant walked out of one of the rooms and she jumped them and drained them dry

"Done," she said walking into the teleportation room

"That girl…" said Claudius smiling and shaking his head.

Hermione walked into Voldemort's chambers

"Who will be training me?" she asked casually

"I will," said a cold voice as one of the black figures stepped forward

"And you would be?" she asked not really caring.

The figure took back its hood to reveal

"MALFOY!" came her scream as he nodded

"Come we need to train…" he said as he led her down the halls Hermione stared at him he had let his hair grow out and it fell infront of his steely eyes.

"Malfoy?" she demanded

"Don't think I'm happy about training you either mudblood…" he growled

"Hey I am SO not a mudblood," she said then clamped her mouth shut

'That was a childish statement…' she thought but suddenly felt somewhat…carefree around him

'NO this is Malfoy evil cruel hateful Malfoy,' he mind kept repeating.

The two walked in a tense silence

"Malfoy?" she asked almost…timidly which wasn't Hermione AT ALL

"What?" he growled coldly

"How severe is your training?" she asked coldly in the darkened hall she saw a sick smile curve on the ends of his lips

"Severe," he said

'Greeeat….' thought Hermione.


	4. Memories

The two entered a dojo

"Wait…. i don't know any dark magic how can I use it?" she asked

"Learn," he said attacking at her.

Hermione was excellent at the hand-to-hand combat, weaponry, and reflexes.

Now Hermione was sitting here reading as many dark art books as she could, she was obsessed they fascinated her so much so many curses, spells, hex's everything.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Hermione was dripping with sweat her and Malfoy were challenging each other free reign which meant anything goes, they didn't have a good relationship they hated each other and had tried to kill the other on multiple occasions.

Here she stood in a stone spell causing a stone casing to form around her and Malfoy had a knife at her throat

'Think…' she thought before a spell came to mind and using all her mental ability she blasted the stone around her body away, whipping around her hair hit him in the face as she lunged forward tackling him.

The two wrestled for a while going at hand-to-hand before Malfoy got in a good hit of fire and sent her flying at the opposite wall completely burning off her shirt.

Malfoy just stared she had scars…. so many scars…and self inflicted gashes all over her stone hard four packed stomach on her arms, on her collar bone and chest what he could see.

Hermione stood up and stared at him before running

'Get away from him!' her instincts told her as she burst into an empty room and sat on the bed.

Looking around Hermione found a picture of what looked to be a younger Voldemort and a woman a pretty woman who had long dark brown hair with creamy skin and beautiful ocean eyes

"Grandmother?" she asked out loud.

Hermione laid on the bed and let her body fall into a deep restless sleep full of nightmares and cruelty.

Drex was walking around when the scent of blood hit him, running he entered a forbidden room

"Alisha's old room…." he said to himself and saw the shirtless Hermione sleeping

"How'd you get all these?" he asked knowing the answer then took off his shirt and put it on her and picked her up carrying her towards the teleportation chamber he passed Malfoy who had a vacant look on his face

"She'll be here tomorrow…" said Drex coldly as Malfoy nodded his head.

Malfoy sat in his room

'How'd Grang…Dragonia get all those?' he thought

'Whatever I don't care probably just imagining it how could a stuck up proper little bitch like that have so many scars?' he thought as a naked young blond female rolled ontop of him.

Hermione bolted upright staring into the blood red eyes that belonged to Drex

"Hunt…" she said getting up she walked to her closet and began to change before jumping out her window then realizing it was higher about fifty feet but she landed it anyway.

Rushing through the warm summer night Hermione found a mansion and entered it

'A little danger…' she thought slipping into one of the bedrooms

'Perfect,' she thought sensing two humans present.

Walking closer using her cat like vision Hermione looked at a young blonde and the sick scent of arousal that filled the room, Hermione cocked her head to the side staring at the young woman before she rolled over and platinum blonde hair was seen

'MALFOY!' her mind screamed as his eyes slowly opened and she flew to the ceiling and quickly crawled across it and sat on his balcony railing.

Malfoy stared at the goddess vampiress sat on his balcony her black hair flowing in the breeze as she stared at him with red thirsty eyes and flew out his window

'Beautiful…' he thought going back to sleep.

Hermione ran through the woods surrounding her house her face for the first time flushed 'MALFOY!' her mind kept screaming as she watched his normally stone set face into that of serenity and peace he looked so…innocent.

'Innocent Malfoy? HA!' thought Hermione rushing up the siding to her house and climbing into her room

'Damn no feeding tonight…' she thought staring at the crescent moon and writing of the nights events.

Next Morning 

Hermione soothed her aching muscles in the pool size hot spring in her bathroom

'Last night was weird…' she thought closing her eyes then having them fly back open

'DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!' her mind screamed for every time she closed her eyes the image of Malfoy's angelic face watching her came to mind

'I HATE HIM!' she screamed mentally.

Getting out Hermione spelled over her scars and cuts, then she dressed in a black tube top that hand white hand prints sown on it to look like someone had just grabbed her breasts, and she put on low rider black pants with suspenders and white lining with chains on the flares at the bottom and on the back pockets, then she laced up her black knee high combat boots.

With the tube top you could see a snake tattoo on her left hip, and a dragon on her right.

Staring in the mirror she applied her black eyes liner both on top and bottom then she used a spell to tint her lips purple, she put in her favorite silver belly button ring, her lip ring, eyebrow ring, and her tongue ring was always in and all of her twelve piercing six on each ear.

On her arms you could see a light blue dragon coiling around her left arm with dark green eyes, and on her upper left arm you could see a skull being guarded by a wolf, on her collar bone you could see a fire phoenix, on her right upper arm she had a black panther with silver eyes, and on her right wrist she had the symbol of 'Wicked' in Arabic.

She put her hair into a tight bun leaving some out to frame her face and that revealed a new world of tattoos, on her back she had the a huge jagged dagger with a line green vine coiling around it blossoming by her left shoulder into a black rose that was on fire, the blade was smeared in blood and it was tattooed that it was dripping three drops of blood.

On her lower back she had a black scorpion with red eyes with its tail wrapped around a white jewel that was covered in blood.

Hermione was satisfied with her appearance and walked into the teleportation room then to the training chambers where she knew Malfoy would be waiting for her.

As she suspected he was with his back turned towards her

"You're late," came his cold voice and she could tell he was about to rip into her before he turned around and stared at her

'Gets them every time…' she thought but to her amazement his gaze snapped quickly into his icy façade.

"That's not suitable training attire," he said again turning his back to her, and she just stood there 'Amazing self control…' she thought walking over to him.

Suddenly he whipped around his face a mere half an inch from hers and his cold eyes bore into her own his eyes…

His eyes, on the other hand, sent shivers down any one's back.

It was a sharp gray...an icy blue that looked as if it was mixed with lightning.

It showed nothing, but cunning, slyness, and heartlessness.

When Draco gave his attention to someone, his eyes pierced through that person.

Seemingly as to be seeing their every thought, memory, hopes and dreams.

"Move," he said and she smiled

'Got ya,' she thought turning her back to him…mistake.

Malfoy attacked at her with a dark sword and she whipped around with her own kantana and blocked, the two jumped back and stared at each other trying to determine the others move when Hermione dropped her weapon and screeched a high frequency pitch that drove his mind insane knocking out his nervous system making his entire body shut down and he passed out.

Hermione smiled

'Never fails,' she thought walking over to him, leaning down she stared at him

'Fascinating…' she thought then picked up his body bridle style and walked through the halls to the teleportation room

"Malfoy Manor," she stated then was swirled in a green light.

Stepping into the cold Malfoy halls Hermione picked up where his scent was strongest and walked towards it when a house elf came out of one of the room and gasped

"Milady Dragonia," it greeted shakily

"Don't tell anyone about this," said Hermione gracing this rare lucky creature with one of her smiles that made the sun envious.

The house elf smiled a huge toothy smile

"Promise," it said going back to what it was doing humming a happy toon, and Hermione entered Malfoy's room the scent of many different females scented the place

'Damn humans…' she thought then set him on his bed using a spell to take off his shoes

'He can do the rest later,' she thought turning only to have a hand grab her shoulder.

Her eyes widen and she quickly turned only to find Malfoy was still unconscious and it was just his reflex

'Practicing even in your sleep?' she asked mentally then got a interesting idea

'I wonder…' and transferred her body into his dream.

Hermione walked through the dark forest of Malfoy's dream

"What the hell?" she asked herself entering a valley and mentally sighed; Malfoy was surrounded by hundreds of beautiful women

"Of course," she said getting ready to leave when the sky began to rain blood and the beautiful women turned into dead corpses and she heard Malfoy's screaming.

Hermione watched as a white-cloaked figure came and over powered Malfoy and began to torture him ruthlessly, laughing at his screaming Hermione watched.

When Malfoy was at the brink of unconsciousness the figure pulled back its hood to reveal

'JAMES POTTER!' Hermione's mind screamed.

Hermione just stood there not knowing what to think and watched as James Potter viciously attacked Malfoy beating him, torturing him, everything it was almost as bad as her life.

Then came Harry…. who did the exact thing told Malfoy he was worthless, useless a mistake everything.

Unconscious tears rolled down Hermione's pale face as images of Harry beating Malfoy kept swirling around

'THESE ARE MEMORIES NOT A NIGHTMARE!' her mind screamed.

Hermione's rage begin to build and build as the torturing went on…and without thinking she pulled her gun and fired stopping the image instantly and Malfoy was left laying there finally unconscious bleeding, burned, whipped, shot, cut, it was horrible and she didn't know what to do this was Malfoy after all the one who tortured her and her friends….

She couldn't do it she couldn't help him the shot had been a mistake and she ran entering reality again she launched herself out the window and ran for all bloody hell back towards her mansion.

Sitting in her room she didn't know what to do, her best friend had tortured Malfoy but he deserved it right?

After everything Malfoy had done to them he deserved it, he was evil and cruel.

NO!

Came Hermione's blast of thoughts

'No one deserves that…. no matter what they have done no one deserves to be tortured and told they are worthless…nobody is worthless' she thought getting up her eyes blazing with fury

"HARRY POTTER!" she screamed in blind rage as it echoed for miles and miles through the estate and farther.


	5. Illusions?

_**Sorry I don't add in things at the top or bottom I just haven't really been one to do that love you all much!**_

_**Else Where**_

Harry was sitting there kissing Ginny when a cold painful shiver climbed up his spine, and a pain in his neck began to burn almost as if he had been bit but there was nothing there that he and Ginny could see.

A sudden icy cold feeling surrounded the two as they suddenly felt petrified for their lives, and a cold voice echoed throughout the room

"You shall pay Harry Potter…" it said in a cold distant hiss.

_**Back With Hermione**_

Hermione's eyes were back to their icy glass pools and she walked through the halls thinking, she was drinking a pint of blood that she had gotten apparently her parents owned hundreds of muggle hospitals and took the donated blood.

She entered her bathroom and took out a new dagger and began to drag it across her skin, letting all the stress pent up flow out in thick rich pools of crimson.

Next Morning 

Hermione showered and dressed in black hip hugger flares, and a tight black shirt and her normal knee high boots.

Walking towards the teleportation room she had a distant look in her eyes as she rounded the corner she slammed hard into someone and as if she had left her body she watched as she fell when a hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist causing her to come back to what was happening

"Are you ok sis?" came Drex's concerned voice

"Yeah just thinking…" she trailed and began to walk off again not noticing the worried look on his face.

Hermione entered the training room to stare at Malfoy  
I'm not late," she said coldly and he stared at her

"What did you do yesterday?" he demanded in that Malfoy cold-hearted voice of his

"Estacoshotik," she said and he looked slightly confused

'Vampires are solitary hunters so not much is known about us…' thought Hermione

"It's a loud piercing screech that shuts down all the body systems causing who ever is within between a five to fifteen mile radius to fall unconscious, no spells can block it to my knowledge," she said then waved her hand as a chair appeared.

Malfoy looked at her with a some what amused look

"Going to battle me sitting in a chair?" he mocked

"Sure," she said smiling deviously  
"Don't you dare use that again," he said seriously

"Fine ruin my fun," said Hermione coldly standing the chair disappearing.

The two faced off

"Malfoy as much as I just loooooove our training sessions, I am getting so bored of them…." said Hermione

"You have so much more to learn," he said coldly then attacked.

_**Week Before School Starts**_

Hermione watched as the outside world slowly passed her by as if saying

'We are leaving you behind,' she had taken to the dark arts rather well and was already more powerful than her grandfather in her opinion maybe she was arrogant maybe it was a need to surpass everything in her way.

Slowly petting her black amber eyed panther with her left hand her right hand petted Crookshanks no she could never get rid of Crookshanks.

"Macabre what should we do?" she asked her panther as Crookshanks fell into a deep sleep, Macabre cocked its head to the side as if thinking before lifting a paw to signal she was hungry

"Ok," she said as they walked down to the kitchen.

Macabre was the last of her kind, the last of the rare Greek panther twice as big as a regular panther and twelve times as vicious; this breed of panther had a thirst for human blood and flesh.

Macabre had a diamond spiked collar around her neck and Hermione put a leash on her

"Let's go for a walk," she suggested and Macabre nodded.

The two walked through Diagon Alley getting terrified stares

'Potter…' her mind said as she caught a glimpse of him with Ron, and Ginny, rage flowed through her veins and she calmed herself.

Her and Macabre walked into the bookstore after them, everyone in the store stopped and turned towards the icy two and Hermione seemingly just stared as the 'new' golden trio

'How could you?' she asked herself as the two vanished outside the doors.

"Stay here," said Hermione as she used her Vampiric speed to enter the store again vanish behind Harry then tap his shoulder and whisper in that cold hiss

"Your time is nearing Harry…Potter…."

Harry gasped in pure fear and whipped around in terror, causing the entire store to stop and look at him

"Harry you're making a scene," said Ron blushing

"Let's leave," said Harry as he quickly left with the other two.

As they left the store an enormous black panther with amber eyes and blood dripping from its huge teeth greeted them causing the three to scream in fear and run the entire street turned to stare at them when one stopped them and asked them what was wrong.

They went on to explain and everyone stared at them like they were crazy so they pointed to where the panther was sitting and it was gone

"Someone had to have noticed a two-hundred pound black panther," said Ron

"Maybe it was our imagination," said Ginny trying to shake it off

"No it wasn't, someone has been following me I can feel their presence it's an icy cold feeling that makes your spine crawl," said Harry

"I have been feeling that ways lately too," said Ginny

"Someone is after you Harry," said Ron

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," said Ginny

"Hey I'm just saying since you know who hasn't been around lately maybe he is trying a new strategy of getting inside your head," said Ron

"We better be on the look out," said Harry

"What about Hermione?" asked Ginny

"Hermione is all alone!" said Ron alarmed

"Voldemort could've gotten her already," said Harry as they all started to run

"WAIT!" yelled Ginny as they stopped

"Does anyone know where Hermione lives?" she asked

"No…" said Ron

"Yeah I can't recall ever going to her house," said Harry

"Can't say that any of us have…" said Ginny

"DAMMIT!" yelled Ron hitting a wall.

Ginny and Harry locked eyes with concern they knew of Ron's love and worry for Hermione, he would do anything for her.

Harry's eyes fell he knew the truth about her parents for he had been there when they had died, for it was all a plan from the order twist their minds to kill themselves or others…. so Hermione would run to the light.


	6. Dragonia to the likes of you

Platform 9 ¾ Beginning Of 6th Year 

Hermione walked with Malfoy towards the train

"What are you going to do about Potter?" he asked coldly

"Well they are all going to hate me when they find out who I really am, so I really don't know," she said

"You know you are going to be transferred into Slytherin?" he asked

"No really Malfoy?" said Hermione with that cold sarcastic tone she used quite often

"You're such a bitch," he said

"And you're a prick," she said

"Hang out with my friends and I," he said

"Why?" she asked

"Whom else are you going to hang out with the Gryffindors?" he asked

"Good point," she said and out of a bold move she sensed Pansy nearing them and because he had done her a favor she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers.

Before Malfoy could even demand what the hell she was doing the ever too slutty Pansy strolled up in a tight blue tube top and mini skirt that just disgraced the word 'fashion'

"Oh Malfoy you look so hans…." she trailed as she noticed he had his hand linked with a gothic

"Who's this?" she demanded

"I'm his girlfriend," said Hermione in a cold tone that made her shiver

"Really my Malfoy having a girlfriend that's impossible!" stated Pansy shoving that pug nose of hers into the air and latched herself onto Malfoy's other arm.

Hermione stood there for a second as a strange possessiveness took hold of her then she shook it off

"Believe bitch, now would you please be kind enough to BACK UP OFF HIM!" she growled shoving Pansy back about ten feet her eyes blazing possession.

Pansy stormed off in tears that someone else had 'her' Malfoy and Hermione smirked a triumphant smirk then it went to its cold façade as she turned to face Malfoy

"Consider that pay back for helping me out," she said walking off onto the train.

Malfoy stood there

'What the hell?' he asked then walked after the cold witch.

As the two were sitting there waiting for the others to find them Hermione looked out the window

"It is going to be really awkward if they call you by your first name," said Malfoy

"Exactly it will be great," said Hermione turning to look at him.

Staring they could hear Pansy's high pitched whining throughout the train about Malfoy's 'girlfriend'

"There is only one problem," said Malfoy

"Yeah, I'm not your girlfriend and as soon as everyone figures that out Pansy will be all over you," said Hermione and laughed softly as Malfoy's eye twitched slightly at the thought  
"I can't façade to be your girlfriend all year, that would cut into your fucking every girl you can time," said Hermione somewhat bitterly

"Really?" he asked sarcastically with that Malfoy smirk of his plastered on his face.

_**(KEEP IN MIND THEIR VOICE'S ARE STILL COLD)**_

Hermione elegantly stood straight her robe swishing as she whirled around and walked out of the compartment, as she walked through the hall of the train she could hear the panic of the three she used to call friends

'Why aren't they my friends anymore again?' she thought then remembered Malfoy's dream and she grit her teeth

'But Ron and Ginny haven't done anything,' she thought then shook her head

'I have to do this, they are trying to destroy everything that I am now…' then she passed it by.

Arriving at the carriages Hermione and Malfoy stood side-by-side getting the most vicious glare from Pansy but they both shook it off

"Good luck riding with her," said Hermione and he gave her a look that said don't you dare

"I'm not riding with you," she said as she entered a pitch-black carriage and was rushed away

"Bitch…" he growled as Pansy began to run up to him.

Right before Pansy could launch herself at him a black carriage magically pulled infront of him blocking her path and the door opened

"Get in," she said and he nodded

"I thought you were honestly going to leave me out there," he said

"I was, then decided that no one deserves to be tortured by having Pansy attaching herself to them," said Hermione.

Malfoy stared at her, Hermione was known for her torturous ways having Pansy was horrible but not nearly as bad as some of the tortures she had put others through so this shocked him.

Hermione opened a mini fridge and took out a pint of blood and began to slowly drink it as her dark senses spread through the land searching for her followers

"Dragonia?" came Malfoy cold voice to snap her back to reality

"What?" she demanded

"What about your friends, they are going to have to realize that you are you," he said not looking at her

"Yeah eventually like when Dumbledore introduces Slytherins newest member," said Hermione sarcastically

"Where is Macabre?" he asked not really caring

"She's here," said Hermione as the giant panther materialized

"Hogwarts won't approve of that," he said

"Sure, they will they can't stop her," said Hermione as she pet the silky fur of her best friend.

As the three got out of the carriage Professor McGonagal stopped them

"You can't have that in Hogwarts," she said pointing to Macabre

"Are you going to tell her she can't come?" asked Hermione coldly as the panther bore its pearly white fangs.

The three boarded a private boat and set out towards the island of Hogwarts, neither of them spoke except the few passes at the new school year.

As they arrived at the castle they all walked in

"Miss you cannot have such a monstrous beast in Hogwarts," said Madam Sprout

"You tell her to leave," said Hermione and the teacher backed down quickly

"Magic doesn't work on her breed does it?" asked Malfoy

"Exactly, they can't move her by force and magic doesn't affect her so they are fucked," said Hermione.

As everyone stood around for sorting Dumbledore stood and did his usual speech for the first years then as they were sorted it went oldest and because Hermione was the oldest he called her name  
"Hermione…Dragonia!" he said stressing at sensing who she was, the entire hall went silent all knowing of the dangerous black magic family of witches and wizards and Hermione being her first name and not being able to find Hermione Granger they put pieces together and were in shock.

Everyone watched as Malfoy's 'girlfriend' walked to the front of the hall her cold eyes daring anyone to challenge her

"Miss Dragonia it's a pleasure to have you here," said Dumbledore

"Cut the bull Dumbledore, you know damn well I am Hermione Granger just a different name," said Hermione coldly internally laughing at their faces she knew they knew but she had to say that for emphasis.

Hermione was sorted into Slytherin which was expected to the surprise of her former friends as they ran up to her, Ron enveloped her in a huge hug and pulled away quickly feeling her icy body  
"Hermione what happened?" he asked

"That is Dragonia to the likes of you Gryffindors," said Hermione coldly which took them back

"Whoa…" said Ginny backing up into Harry

"Dammit Voldemort got to you!" growled Harry grabbing her

"Listen to me Hermione we are your friends please remember," said Harry and she peeled away his hands

"Listen I know who you are, I haven't forgotten anything our little adventures it's all still here but we are not friends," said Hermione turning to walk to the Slytherin table when someone grabbed her from behind and she turned to see Ron who had tears welling up in his eyes

"Oh is the little weasel going to cry?" she mocked walking to the Slytherins who rejoiced.

The three stood there getting sympathetic looks from the teachers who knew how close the four of them had been, and fear at Dragonia blood being back.

Hermione walked over to find that Pansy was all over Malfoy, which irked her because she had stated even though false that she was dating him

'She has guts…' thought Hermione as she walked slowly up to the two the Slytherin table going silent in all the cheering of the hall at new members.

Hermione tapped Pansy on the shoulder and as she turned around Hermione's fist connected hard with her face causing her to fly clear across the hall smashing hard into the wall cracking it then Hermione took her rightful place at Malfoy's side

"You do realize you will get severe punishment for that right?" he asked

"So?" said Hermione as Macabre sat next to her.

As the students were walking to their dorms Hermione was called to the Headmasters office

"Take Macabre with you will you?" said/asked Hermione

"Yeah sure," said Malfoy.

As Hermione entered the room a concerned Dumbledore greeted her

"Miss Dragonia if anything has happened to you over the summer that you are afraid to tell us we can protect you," he stated

"Listen Professor nothing changed over the summer that I did not want," she said coldly

"We can protect you if you are under any kind of spell," he said

"Get it through your head I am who I am accept it," she said getting up

"I did not tell you, that you could leave," he said somewhat in her opinion rudely so what did she do she blasted a hole through the wall and left.

Hermione walked towards her dorm three figures appeared and jumped at her and she swerved to the side and jumped high ontop on of the stone pillars

"I told you to leave me alone," she stated coldly

"Hermione let us help you, please we are your friends," said Ginny pleading voice

"You are not my friends and Harry should know why," said Hermione

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry

"You all will find out soon," she hissed and jumped from stone to stone like a cat before vanishing into the dungeons.

"What did you get?" came a cold voice

"Oh nothing he just did the whole we can protect you if you are under some kind a spell," she said

"What did you do?" he asked

"Oh that blast, he said I couldn't leave," she said

"So you blasted a hole through the wall," he stated and she nodded

"You should go to bed Malfoy," she said

"Worried?" he asked getting that trademark smirk of his

"Not really, just don't want to baby sit you any longer," she said smirking her smirk

"Bitch…" he growled

"Goodnight Malfoy," she said vanishing into the girls' dorm.

_**Next Morning**_

Hermione sat awake waiting for the rest of the school to come to consciousness so she showered and waited outside of Malfoy's dorm

'One week before we begin classes,' she thought and Malfoy suddenly walked out he always was an early riser

"Didn't expect to see you awake at four in the morning," said Hermione coldly.

Malfoy just walked past her into the showers

'That was weird no insult or anything….' thought Hermione slamming the door open and stared at him with his shirt off with multiple scars and cuts covering his whip corded muscle chest, abs, and arms.

"Get out!" he growled and she walked towards him slowly reaching out a hand

"I said get out!" he practically yelled throwing her a death glare

"Malfoy…" she trailed

"NOW!" he yelled and she backed to the door.

Hermione stood staring as pain, and anger flashed through his eyes

"Don't think you're alone," she said and his eyes flickered

"What the hell would you know?" he growled obviously troubled at mind

"I said…" said Hermione unbuttoning her shirt then ripping it off showing her scarred and cut skin

"Don't think you are alone Malfoy!" she yelled.

The two stared at the others scars trying to determine how to start

"Malfoy you aren't alone, I cut and I've been tortured you don't have to hide," she said calmly

"Whatever! You were raised to be this snotty little stuck up bitch that thinks she's better than everyone else what could you have possibly have to deal with your grandfather is the most powerful wizard yet and your family is so powerful and rich!" he yelled

"Listen to yourself! You think you're better than everyone you were brought up properly YOU ARE RICH! I'm not going to sit here and play the who's been tortured more because truth is that both of us have, neither of us deserved what has happened to us," she screamed thank god there was a silencing spell on the bathroom.

"JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Malfoy

"Fine, sit here in your self agony I know how it is you are SO fucking worried about everyone else's lives that you have no time to worry about your own but you NEED to Malfoy," screamed Hermione turning and storming out while putting her shirt back on.

Malfoy put his back to the wall and slid to the ground and so did Hermione both back to back only a wall between them

"Why?" they both asked.


	7. Unleashed Lust

_**Later That Day**_

Hermione and Malfoy sat at opposite ends of the table ignoring the other as best they could everyone could sense the tension and stayed quiet as mice, the rest of the hall was buzzing with chatter as the owls flew in.

Spike, Hermione's black-feathered owl dropped a box infront of her and then as she fed it she looked at it

'From Claudius and Valencia?' she thought then got up and walked out of the hall.

Slowly opening it Hermione discovered a black covered journal with an inscription that read

_Hermione please record of your school year anything personal and please try to keep notes of what you have found out about the schools weak points have a great year daughter._

Hermione walked outside and down towards the edge of the forest

"Macabre," she called as the large cat appeared

"Found anything to eat?" she asked and the beast nodded

"Really?" she asked and the panther held up the head of a unicorn

"Nice," said Hermione though a vegetarian.

Yes Hermione was a vegetarian even though she needed blood to live she could eat human foods and rather enjoyed some of them but she didn't consider the eating of humans as wrong because they deserved it in her opinion.

Macabre quickly left and Hermione sensed a presence walking towards her from a distance, after about twenty minutes they stood behind her

"What do you want?" she asked coldly

"The truth," said Harry

"About what?" she demanded

"What the hell happened to you?" he demanded

"Why do you care?" she asked

"Because I love you dammit!" he growled then closed his mouth quickly

"Really?" she asked intrigued

"Yes I do, and Ron loves you so much he'd do anything for you, and Ginny loves you like a sister and this whole thing is tearing her to pieces along with Ron and I," he said

"I'm sorry Harry but I have chosen a different path now, a lot has happened over the summer that I care not to explain," she said

"Hermione…" he trailed

"Please Harry leave me now," she said

"Hermione if you ever need any of us we are here for you," he said

"Thanks for offering but I won't need it," she said.

As soon as Harry was gone Hermione dropped to her knees and laid there on the ground not knowing what to think

'I have to hate them, it's part of who I am right?' she asked herself for the millionth time

'What about what he did to Malfoy? What about what Malfoy has done to him to me to everyone?' she asked herself shaking her head she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Drex appeared out of the forest

"Hermione…" he trailed picking her up and taking her to her room by teleportation, as she lay there Drex smoothed her hair away from her face

"You shouldn't have to deal with so much at once," he whispered

"You're still so young," he said before kissing her on the forehead and vanishing.

Three Hours Later 

Hermione bolted straight up as night fell her eyes scanned the area

'Drex…' she thought smelling his scent, getting up quietly she walked out of the room and towards the exit

"Miss Dragonia where do you think you are going?" demanded Snape's voice

"Outside," she stated

"That's it come with me I'm tired of your arrogance," he said dragging her to his class then slamming the door

"Uncle Snape come on please," said Hermione

"I can't keep letting you get away with this stuff they will suspect something," he said sitting down and raking a hand through his hair

"But I'm your favorite," said Hermione smiling that cute little smile that got her anything she wanted

"Ok but don't get caught so easily next time ok?" he said

"Understood," said Hermione jumping out his window.

_**Next Morning**_

Hermione walked through the halls around 3 AM and decided to cover every square inch of the castle to report her findings.

Finding a mirror Hermione remembered what Harry had told her about it and how it showed what you desired most, pulling off the sheet that covered it Hermione stood there staring at her greatest desire, which she herself did not know.

The mirror showed that she was with the Granger but at the age of 5 where they were sitting at a picnic and having fun

'Like a family…' she thought her eyes widening these weren't her real parents these were monsters that tortured her.

Hermione smashed the mirror shattering it to millions of pieces her hand bloody and cut with pieces of glass

"Never again…" she trailed turning around.

Hermione stood not a foot away from a man who had long black hair and piercing red eyes with amber surrounding the pupil that pulsed

"A vampire," she stated and he smiled showing his razor fangs.

The two stared at each other and Hermione stepped forward showing she wasn't backing down

"The one called The Macabre Witch," he said and she nodded

"The one who has all of our strengths and none of our weaknesses, except your need for human blood to live," he stated and she nodded again.

Hermione grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward as his blank eyes filled with question then she slammed her lips onto his in a bruising kiss.

The two erupted in a heated passion shredding at the others clothing, after raged whispers and needed stress release the two lay in a pool of each others blood and their own juices.

_**(Sorry about the no lemon but don't want to go into detail right now)**_

Hermione turned to look at the vampire next to her and he stared at her and they both just closed their eyes and fell into a blank unconscious.

Next Morning 

Hermione's eyes bolted open and she looked to her side and he was gone as the sun peeked through the dusty windows

'Figures…' she thought getting up and looking at what were once her clothes in shreds every where

'Another perfect morning,' she thought using her Vampiric speed she sped through the halls and into the bathroom where she bathed and dressed in a pair of black flares and a black button up shirt, with her normal boots.

Hermione inspected the bite on her neck, it wasn't going to turn her into a vampire because she didn't bite back at the right time but you could tell it was Vampiric.

She didn't give a shit about what they thought so she left.

Walking through the halls Hermione turned the corner to walk right by Malfoy and they both send the other a piercing glare of hatred

"Bitch…" he growled

"Prick…" she growled back and they went on their way.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall only to see Harry get up and walk towards her as Malfoy glared at the two along with the Slytherins who glared at Harry and the Gryffindors who glared at Hermione

"We need to talk…" he said seriously and before she could say anything he grabbed her and dragged her out of the hall

"What's up?" asked Hermione in her cold tone

"You shattered the mirror," he said

"How do you know?" she demanded

"I found your clothes there when I went to look at it," he said

"And you know they're my clothes?" she asked

"Who else wears clothes like that?" he demanded

"Good point," she said

"They were shredded and your blood was everywhere what the fuck happened?" he demanded

"That is for me to know and you not to look into," she said and turned sharply to leave when his hand caught her wrist and she was pulled to slam into his chest and stare into his eyes that screamed concern.

Hermione found herself staring into the eyes of her enemy, the very eyes she had come to love over the years, the eyes that swept her away, the eyes that showed so much courage when she was afraid, and the same eyes that tortured her being in so many ways.

Hermione couldn't stand to stare into those eyes that she had come to hate for everything they did to her, the way they would stare at her with lust, they would tell her how she was never going to compare to Ginny, the eyes that tortured Malfoy, the eyes that said all Slytherins should die, the eyes that showed hate for everything that she was, the eyes that dared defy that he didn't hate her for what she was.

Shoving him hard Hermione ran, and she ran hard without her Vampiric speed she ran and ran and ran not stopping for anything she didn't even know where she was going she was just running her instinct told her to get as far away from him as she could this school these people him it was too much just too much and she ran.

Harry stood there

"HERMIONE!" came his yell of worry as he took off after her which caused her to run faster, and the Great Hall hearing his yell all came and the teachers were afraid when they saw Hermione enter the Forbidden Forest.

"Students stay here we will retrieve Miss Dragonia," said Dumbledore as he had most of the teachers go after her.

The Slytherins hissed at Harry  
"What the fuck did you do to her Potter?" demanded Blaise who had come to crush hard on the mysterious mistress

"Nothing…" said Harry and the Slytherins shook their heads knowing it was a lie.

Malfoy stood there staring at Hermione as she raced towards the forest and he just shrugged it off what did he care anyway?

Then his father's haunting words came back

"Draco I want you to watch her while you are both in school, protect her even when she doesn't need it and don't you ever not know where she is,"

Malfoy sighed inwardly as Pansy's annoyingly high-pitched voice broke his thoughts

"Oh poor little bitch running off crying," laughed Pansy

"PANSY!" yelled all the Slytherins except Malfoy.

Blaise stood defensively up for Hermione as Pansy got a fearful look on her face, as 99 of the Slytherin population was about to beat her down

"Don't you ever speak of Dragonia that way or else you will pay with your life," Blaise said coldly.

Hermione continued to run her lunges screamed for her to stop but her mind told her to never stop so she kept running and told herself that she would never stop he did this to her it was his fault.

Else Where 

Malfoy stood bowing infront of Voldemort

"What do you mean you lost her!" he growled

"She and Potter were talking and she apparently ran off after some conflict and no one can find her," said Malfoy  
"You lost my granddaughter," stated Voldemort

"Yes my lord," said Malfoy

"The most power witch in this era and you lost her," he stated again

"Yes my lord," agreed Malfoy.

Voldemort sat there for a minute letting everything roll around his dark mind and a suitable punishment came to mind.

With Malfoy 

Malfoy was chained to a wall with his shirt off and he was being whipped severely for his punishment and Voldemort stood there

"Now you will find her or face even more punishment," he said coldly and turned around and left

'Bitch you will pay…' thought Malfoy, as he was let down from the wall.

Malfoy used every locating spell he could think of to find the witch and finally one worked she was in

"Antarctica," he said and left.


	8. God Help Us

Antarctica 

Hermione sat in a carved out cave of the ice as dead bodies surrounded her and she rocked back and forth as if going insane which she had done years ago a presence entered her cave and now stood infront of her.

Looking up she saw a cold-faced Malfoy and she just stared at him with a blank cast off look her mind had gone numb relying on instincts alone, he said something she could hear it but her mind couldn't register what it was.

Malfoy stood there getting more impatient by the minute this bitch owed him, and now she was going to sit there and stare stupidly at the ground.

"Bitch," he growled and proceeded to kneel down and stare at her.

Malfoy raised his hand and swung it hard, smashing the ice wall he would never hit a girl unless in combat training.

Sighing inwardly Malfoy growled and picked up the shaken witch and left, she went limp in his arms as the warmth heated her skin

'Stupid girl,' he thought staring ahead he walked to the small teleportation rip he had created.

Walking through it they arrived in the masters chambers and guards surrounded them

"Back up," said Malfoy coldly.

Voldemort sat there staring at his granddaughter and came to a dreadful conclusion

"All the added strain and power, came back to her former self and caused her mind to collapse," he said regretfully, which is a tone he had never used.

Valencia stood there and broke down in tears

"Those blasted muggles!" she growled energy cracking around her

"How can you reverse it?" asked Drex bowing

"The blood of the one who caused it," said Voldemort coldly staring at Malfoy

"Potter," said Malfoy bitterly and Voldemort nodded.

Malfoy stalked through the shadows of Hogwarts as the students headed towards their dorms, Malfoy was going to enjoy this mission even if it was for that stuck up bitch.

Locating Potter Malfoy sprang into his plan and lunged forward his sharp gleaming dagger swung forward and effectively slashed Harry's stomach open with a deep wound.

Harry screamed and it echoed throughout the school, and Malfoy quickly paralyzed him and collected his blood in a glass container

"STOP!" yelled a voice that could only belong to the female Weasley

"Fuck…" hissed Malfoy and vanished quickly into the shadows.

With Malfoy 

Malfoy entered the room cautiously and gave the blood to Voldemort who nodded in acceptance

"Take this to her," said Voldemort handing the blood to the healing witch.

Then Voldemort turned to Malfoy

"For your sake you better pray she is all right," he said coldly and Malfoy nodded as he was dismissed.

Malfoy walked around his room for the thousandth time

'That bitch better be ok,' he thought angrily.

Everyone stood around Hermione who lay on a stone table and the healing witch began chanting as Hermione began to float and the blood of Potter floated and swirled around then entered her mouth.

Hermione's body blasted a blinding white light as everyone there screamed as the vampires burned to ash luckily for Valencia that Claudius stood in front of her at the right time.

As the light died down Hermione was floating upright staring at them with white glowing eyes

"The time of your reign is coming to a forth coming," came her chilled tone

"What is it you speak of?" asked Voldemort

"A mere wizard whats to reign over my planet?" she asked cocking her head slightly to the left

"A mere wizard?" he asked smirking

"You are not worthy of my planet," said the witch

"Worthy?" demanded Voldemort slightly irritated

"She will out rank you all and take her rightful place as ruler of this planet," said the being as the light died down and they saw Hermione's new form.

Hermione still had her pale skin, her hair had became a bleach blond with orange highlights her dark aura had become that of hope and nature

"God help us," said Valencia.


	9. Sweetness Turned To Rage

Hermione opened her eyes to reveal a light green color that blasted the room with a burning green power as they all ran out the entire room was engulfed in powerful trees

"DRACO!" yelled Luscious his tone wreaked of pain.

Malfoy's mind screamed to face his torture when the green light enveloped him as everyone watched in horror he thought the light would burn but for some odd reason to him it didn't sting it felt warm and inviting as his vision blurred and he fell unconscious.

Malfoy woke to the sensation of something cool on his chest and looked down to see Hermione gently cleaning his wounds from his torture, his mind tweaked at someone seeing his chest without the spell on to hide the many scars.

Growling inhumanly her soft green eyes looked up at him

"Shh Malfoy it's all right," she cooed in such a soft caring tone he couldn't find it in him to argue.

He slightly watched as she carefully cleaned each and every wound with such a soft caressing touch that Malfoy had to restrain several moans.

After Hermione bandaged all of his cuts she left only to come back with home cooked soup and she helped him sit up

"I don't need your help," he growled as he got up himself inwardly yelling at himself his wounds yelled for him to lay back down.

Hermione sat there and watched him struggle to sit up and when she went to feed him he refused to have her do it and took it from her, she just watched with a curiosity that most did not have.

After he was done she got up and looked at him with concern

"They will not find you here," she said softly then turned to leave

"Why are you doing this?" he asked coldly

"Because I owe you for what I caused," she said

"Is that it?" he demanded.

Hermione kept her back to him as a tear trickled down her pale cheek

"Do not push it Malfoy please," she said softly and walked out the door and walked down the cold dimmed halls.

Malfoy laid there his mind not knowing what to think

'She saved me from Voldemort's torture and nurtured my wounds but what does she want?' he asked himself closing his eyes.

Hermione wandered quietly through the halls of her mansion tears stung behind her eyes but she refused to let them fall

'I will not let him win…' she thought to herself

"How'd I get like this?" she asked herself out loud looking at her scarred wrists.

Three Weeks Later 

As she walked through the forest surrounding her estate all forms of wild life came to visit her

"Mistress what is wrong?" asked a flittering fairy

"Nothing my child," said Hermione trying to sound convincing

"Mistress we sense emotions and right now yours are stressed," said another fairy

"It's just…I feel that this isn't who I am supposed to be…" said Hermione

"What do you feel like you are destined to be Mistress?" asked Boka a forest nymph

"I don't know but violence swims throughout my thoughts, the thought of darkness is inviting and warms my cold skin," explained Hermione

"You were meant for something very dark Mistress…" said Coral an empath one who senses emotions and futures

"Dark?" asked Hermione

"You are destined for great power and evil Mistress," said Coral

"Evil me?" asked Hermione picking a red rose.

"Very evil Mistress," said Coral

"How can that be?" she asked

"I am not sure I only sense it Mistress," said Coral.

Hermione looked down at the rose in her hand as it pricked blood her eyes widened and began to slowly pulse

"Blood…." she said as the pulse quickened

"What Mistress?" asked Boka

"I need blood…. human blood…." said Hermione as they stared at her

"NOW!" she growled inhumanly as they rushed off.

In a few short minutes Hermione stared at four humans lay before her feet

"Who goes first?" she asked in a cold amused tone as the animals and magical creatures stayed afar and stared at her with fear

"Please I beg you spare us…" cried the man and she cocked her head slightly to the side

"Why?" she asked

"Please don't let my little girls die," said the man and Hermione turned to look at them.

Both looked about sixteen both had auburn hair with black streaks but one had frightened bright blue eyes while the other had dark concerned purple eyes.

Hermione stared at them as they were slammed into the ground

"Perk of being a vampire," she said sickly as she walked up to the first girl

"What's your name and how old are you?" she asked

"Athene, sixteen," said the blond

"Now you," said Hermione turning her piercing gaze to the other

"Antalia, sixteen," said the auburn.

Hermione thought for this

'The twins….' she thought then quickly lowered herself and bit into Antalia's neck hard

'Just because I'm not a full vampire doesn't mean I can't change humans into vampires,' she thought as Antalia screamed.

At the right moment her parents watched in horror as Hermione slit her own neck so the young girl could suck

"She will soon be one of us…" said Hermione as she did the same to Athene.

Then Hermione turned towards her parents as she cast a heavy cloud cover to block the sun out then commanded the trees to grow larger and thicker in case the clouds dispersed.

As the two began to violently shake and scream you could hear their bones changing to fit their new blood, their pupils changed into a deep red color as it began to pulse two beautifully black horned wings tore from each of their backs.

Suddenly the two were engulfed in a black light and as it vanished there stood two beautiful vamptresses.

"Hungry?" asked Hermione as they nodded

"Pick a parent," said Hermione as the two stalked their own parents

"NO PLEASE ANTALIA IT'S ME!" screamed the mother

"ATHENE!" screamed the father as the two were viciously butchered like animals.

Hermione's insane laughter filled the wooded area as her wings ripped from her back

"Come my sisters we shall take flight," she called as they all took to the skies.

As the three cackling vamptresses entered the castle their laughter rang through the empty halls

"Come I shall show you to your rooms," said Hermione leading them down the halls.

After they were settled in their separate rooms Hermione entered a dark room and walked over to the bed where she watched Malfoy sleep.

Reaching down to move a piece of hair that fell into his eyes her wrist was caught in a tight bone crushing grip and his cold eyes snapped open

"You're loud," came his cold voice

"I have sisters," she said

"You're an only child," he said

"Dracula bit my mother making me kind of like his daughter, and I have converted two others," she said

"Two others?" he asked

"Have you heard of the twins?" she asked

"The two pure being said to over throw darkness?" he asked

"Yes…they now have no souls," she said

"How in the world did you manage to stumble upon the two most powerful light spirits in the world?" he demanded

"Luck," she said.

Malfoy stared at her, that caring aura was replaced by a dark aura very dark, and very evil that wasn't hers but something old and ancient an evil past

"I have realized my true destiny and it isn't this," she said coldly and his eyes simply narrowed

"You hate me and I hate you, but we will return to my grandfather shortly," she said as she grabbed his hand and it began to burn.

Malfoy watched her leave

'Amazing…' he thought getting out of bed and walked out the door to find Hermione standing there as if waiting

"Come I'll take you to the bathroom," she said as he growled.

As they were walking Athene walked out of a door way

"Damn Hermione where did you find this fine piece of meat?"

"He is not for eating, Athene meet Draco Malfoy the only son of the Malfoy line," said Hermione

"Sure is fine," came Antalia's silky voice from the shadows.

Malfoy stood there with that sexy Malfoy smirk that filled girls hearts with unquenchable lust

"God he's sexy," purred Athene slinking up to him, as Malfoy wrapped his arm around her thin waist.

Hermione felt a strange feeling of disgust knot itself in her stomach

'What is this feeling?' she asked herself then shook it off as she turned to them

"He would like to take a shower," she stated

"Ooh we can help him with that, can't we sis?" asked Antalia

"It'd be your pleasure," cooed Malfoy as the three of them walked towards the bathroom.

Hermione sat in her room as screams of pleasure were heard from the bathroom as they echoed down the halls

'Disgusting…' thought Hermione as that same feeling of disgust knotted itself deeper into her core.


	10. Enter Dante

Shaking the overwhelming feeling off Hermione took flight into the darkening sky

'I need to get away…' she thought heading towards her former household.

Hermione slipped quietly into the shadows as she entered the household

'The grangers…' she thought angrily as she entered what used to be her room

'A new family moved in…' she thought as she stared at the dark blue and black that covered the room

'A male?' she asked herself as she edged closer to the bed.

Her eyes glowed as her night vision stared at the human sleeping soundly, he looked about seventeen with short black hair with white tips, he had pale skin and symbols carved into his arms.

As she walked around the room and went through his things she discovered he envied vampires, and not even a human envy he wrote of them and he knew it was a curse a lifetime of darkness and he still craved to be one.

'Well if Malfoy can get what he wants why can't I?" she asked herself as she walked up to his bed and slowly climbed ontop of him, he bolted up right a gun at her throat

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded in a cold tone.

'Interesting…' she thought as she licked down the side of the gun her eyes pulsed red

"Do you wish to become one of us?" she asked in a honey silk tone

"What?" he asked

"A stalker of the night, I know you wish to become a vampire," she purred licking his ear

"You're a vampire," he stated

"Do you want me or not?" she demanded staring down at him.

A hand snaked its way around her neck and pulled her roughly down to kiss him hard bruising her delicate lips.

Hermione tore off his covers and threw her hand towards the door silencing the room, she shredded his shirt off to reveal a hard six-packed stomach and whip corded chest, his arms were lean and muscled and she marveled at his body.

What turned her on the absolute most was his pierced nipples that was such a turn on for her.

He had lean sculpted muscled instead of bulging and she smoothed her hands over his chest slicing down with her claws causing him to wince as she licked up the blood.

His eyes glazed over as she pleasured him removing his pants she stared at his arousal he was amazing

Hermione concealed her wounds and scars as he tore off her own clothes, he suddenly flipped them over and slammed into her without warning causing a moan of pleasure to tear from her throat.

She moaned for him to go faster and harder as he bit her chest and neck.

They both neared their peak and Hermione dragged her claws down his back

"Bite me…" he begged as she came she bit hard into his neck draining his life.

She rose a claw and cut a thin line in her own neck and as he came he sucked her blood hard, he rolled off her and tried to catch his breath as his body began to twist and contract.

After the two calmed down Hermione turned on her side to look at him as she pulled the black covers up to them

"What's your name?" she asked her eyes glittering in the moonlight

"Dante," he said coolly

"Hermione," she said

"Beautiful," he said as his eyes began to bleed red

"You need to feed love," she said stroking his hair.

Hermione elegantly stood as a flowing black dress appeared on her body like a second skin

"Your parents…." she whispered

"Perfect," he smirked as his soul plunged to the depths of hell he got up changed and left.

Hermione silenced the house to the outside world as screams of terror and death rang throughout the empty walls, Dante walked in blood smeared across his wonderful face.

Hermione slowly walked up and began to lick it off

"Delicious…" she said as his lips turned up into a sexy smirk

"We should leave," he said

"Back to my mansion, to live among the witches and wizards, you shall join the dark side and be in my inner circle," she purred into his ear

"So I wasn't wrong, the magical realm exists," he said

"Of course darling," said Hermione as his wings tore from his back

"Cool," he said and she smirked.

The two flew through the sky as Hermione boldly took his hand

"You shall stay with me, I have two vamptresses that live with me very beautiful, betray me with them unless I say otherwise I will take your life just as I gave it to you, also there is a human living with me a powerful dark wizard by the name of Draco Malfoy, just leave him alone," she explained

"Never would I dream of having a vampiress other than you," he promised

"Good…" she trailed.

They entered and immediately they were greeted by three angry presences

"Where have you been?" demanded Antalia

"First of all do not order me around you insolent wench, second I will do as I please, and finally don't ever speak to me out of line again," growled Hermione back handing the vampiress.

As Hermione's hand slid sharply across Antalia's face it burned like molten lava causing her to screech in pain and fly through the halls towards the bathroom

"How could you?" demanded Athene

"I will treat you as a sister if you treat me as such but do not forget who has the power and who gave you new life," said Hermione as she turned towards Malfoy

"Enjoy your shower?" she asked

"Very much so," he said smirking trying to get her jealous for some sick reason

"Glad to here it wouldn't want to be the only one having fun," she said then laced her fingers through Dante's and walked up the stairs towards her wing.

That night Hermione and Dante stayed awake, they both knew that Malfoy had the two vamptresses in his room

"Disgusting…" said Dante

"Definitely," said Hermione as she rolled ontop of him

"Princess of Darkness," he stated nipping at her

"Prince of Night," she said clawing down his chest.

The next morning they all lined up one by one

"I shall go first to stop the attacks," said Hermione as she laced her fingers through Dante's

"You will come with me love," she said.

As the two vanished through the portal Malfoy stood with the two vamptresses

"Pathetic…" growled Antalia still upset about the other night

"Bite your tongue sister," said Athene.

Hermione and Dante appeared into Voldemort's chambers as they were suddenly surrounded

"Do not be alarmed I have returned to my former self," she stated

"Hermione is that really you?" asked Valencia

"Yes," she answered coldly

"How can we be sure?" asked a servant and they were suddenly ripped to shreds by Hermione's deadly claws

"It's her," said Claudius

"I have found two who you will be pleased with," said Hermione

"Do tell?" asked Voldemort

"The twins," she answered and there was a round of gasps

"The two said to bring light to the world?" asked Valencia

"Yes," she answered

"Have you gone mad?" asked Valencia

"They have no souls, vampires they are now vicious vampires," said Hermione

"Absolutely amazing," said Voldemort

"And this is Dante," said Hermione

"Dante as in the muggle blood assassin?" asked Valencia

"I'm guessing," said Hermione.

As the other three came through they were rushed off to medical to have check ups done

"How did you find the twins?" asked Claudius

"Luck," she answered.


	11. Replacement

One Week Later 

They were all back at Hogwarts and everyone stared at them with a dark hatred except for the Slytherins

"Glad to have you back Hermione," said Harry as she hissed and jumped back ten feet

"Do not approach her again," growled Dante

"How can three vampires get through Hogwarts?" asked Athene

"Obviously you haven't read up on the subject, muggles created a thing called sun block and then vampire wizards spent years perfecting this cream that would make it to were vampires could walk in the day time as long as they were wearing it," explained Dante

"Really?" asked Antalia

"Just put it on every morning and then apply it at lunch and you will be safe from the light but make sure it is on all exposed skin," said Dante handing them each a bottle that was spelled so no matter how much they used they'd never run out.

As they sat at breakfast Hermione stood elegantly and left

"She needs time," said Athene

"Over dramatic," said Pansy

"Shut it bitch," growled Antalia

"How you doin baby?" asked Pansy as she slid up to Dante

"Never would I want filth like yourself to touch me," he said coldly and peeled her hands off him.

Malfoy sat there his aura seemingly flared

"Not liking the fact that Dante is replacing you," stated Blaise as he got up and left to find his 'future wife' as he would like to think of her as

"Hermione?" he said as he sat next to her in the library

"Yes Blaise?" she asked

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and Potter," he said with sincerity

"Thank you," she said then without warning leaned her head on his shoulder causing his pale face to flush a bright red.

Blaise just sat there as Malfoy walked in a look of disgust

"You make me sick Blaise," he said

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy," said Blaise taking Malfoy back no one but Hermione had ever spoken to him like that.

Malfoy stormed to his room eyes blazing hatred for the girl who had turned a once obedient clan against him

"It's not fun being pushed around or ridiculed is it?" came a sharp voice from behind him

"What do you want Potter?" he demanded

"You see exactly what I know, the way everyone is treating you is exactly how you've treated everyone your entire life Malfoy," stated Harry

"If you have nothing further to say leave," said Malfoy coldly

"You're so damn stubborn just like your father," said Harry who was slammed into the wall

"I am nothing like my father," he growled and threw Harry down the stairs eyes pulsing with malice.

He slowly started to stalk Harry who had a terrified look on his face

"I will kill you Potter," he hissed as he got closer and closer his eyes began to glaze over.

Malfoy closed in and watched as Harry's face twisted in fear for his life

"Malfoy stop!" came a voice that rang throughout his head causing him to fall unconscious.

Harry's terror filled eyes turned towards Hermione who stood there her eyes glazed over in a light blue sheen

"Leave and do not approach him again," she growled as he scrambled up and ran.

Hermione picked up the unconscious former slytherin prince and walked him up to his private room and laid him door charming his clothes to change.

She was about to leave when she had an impulse to watch him and that she did, he had the most angelic features she had ever seen pale and sharply set.

"I am sorry for everything I have done to shatter your world Malfoy, I took your glory and your place in my grand father's heart of power, Dante also took your place as Slytherin prince and I wish you could forgive me but I know you won't and you shouldn't I've shattered everything you knew, I know you can't hear me and that's why I tell you I am always here even if you don't like to know it," she said finishing her speech and left.

Malfoy's eyes snapped opened and narrowed

"Stupid bitch thinking I would forgive her after everything she did," he said

"I can understand that," came a voice that made him tense

"What are you doing here?" he demanded coldly

"You really hate me don't you?" asked Dante

"Of course you git," answered Malfoy

"Why because I am similar to you, because you believe I am taking your place as leader of the slytherin, because I stood up to you, or is it because some where in the back of your dark thoughts you want Hermione and me having her infuriates you because she is one woman you can never have?" asked Dante.

Malfoy scoffed at this proposition

"You are nothing like me, I never said you were taking my place, and the thought of Granger in any sense makes me sick to the core of my being," he answered coldly

"We both know that's a lie, no one can resist wanting Hermione she is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," said Dante

"Good for you now get the hell out of my room," hissed Malfoy

"Your loss man," said Dante and vanished.

Malfoy laid there eyes burning with anger

'I hate them both…' he thought as his mind twisted and turned in dark and sickening ways…

Next Morning… 

Hermione walked down the corridors as the sun peeked over the horizon, this was the time she gained perspective on everything surrounding her.

Why did she save Potter after everything he did to Malfoy he deserved…wait why was it that she could so easily kill the git that her grandfather had not ordered it yet?

Shaking her thoughts away she looked towards the sun that burned her pale skin and made her eyes burn

'Soon…' she thought as she turned around and slammed straight into a rock solid figure

"Bitch watch where you are going," came his cold reply

"Sorry…" she whispered then got up slowly and walked off.

Malfoy stared at her as she walked down the hall

"Sorry?" he asked watching her.

'Ok this proves something is wrong with her, she would never apologize to me if I insulted her first…' he thought

"Look at what you do to her you git," came a voice that could only belong to his best friend

"Blaise…" he said with disdain

"This is your fault you moron," said Blaise

"And how so?" asked Malfoy on the verge of killing him

"Because of you she's depressed, see how I figure it…" started Blaise but was cut off

"Figure it, so you don't even know?" said Malfoy turning and walking off.

Suddenly a powerful hand was at his throat holding him up against a wall

"Blaise can figure but I know," said Dante

"Let me down," said Malfoy

"Listen you and her were as you would say some what friends she looked up to you in some sick way when you trained her and when you offered her the chance to hang out with you instead of being shunned and abandoned and now your sick hatred for her is sending her into a depression," Dante explained

"I'm so emotional I should run my suddenly happy ass to her and forgive her bullshit," growled Malfoy

"Grow up Malfo…." trailed Dante then saw Hermione creep up behind Malfoy.

As Hermione slid up behind Malfoy her eyes bled a crimson color

"Leave," she growled as they all fled and Malfoy landed silently on his feet as she startled him

"You bitch," he said

"Cry me a river…build a bridge and get the fuck over it you prat!" she growled.

Malfoy sat there on the ground his mind reeling in ways he never thought possible, she did care obviously or she wouldn't have reacted so badly maybe he was imagining it but she seemed pissed when Dante told him

'Duh you git she likes you,' his mind yelled at him

'How are you sure?' he asked

'Why are you asking me I'm you?' came the response

'Damn….' he thought.

Malfoy slowly got up and walked to his room then pulled out the all too familiar blade he then dragged across his arms.

Hermione swished through the halls her eyes glassy from the all too familiar tears starting to form

'Why are you so cruel?' she asked herself then felt the presence of Dumbledore

"What is the matter Miss Dragonia?" he asked

"Nothing Professor nothing at all," she said turning away

"Is it young Master Malfoy?" he asked

"God he's just so stupid and he's so damn cruel all the time!" she growled then stormed off.

Dumbledore got an interesting idea and called all the teachers for an emergency meeting

"Order of business, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Dragonia have no been getting along recently," stated Dumbledore

"That's apparent," said Snape

"If we manipulate this just right one of them will come to our side," explained Dumbledore

"Yes or the twins we should worry about them," said McGonagal

"They are a lost cause now, we should worry about the two they are the heirs to the darkness and we need one of them," said Dumbledore.


	12. Partners

In Class 

"I shall be placing you in partners and you will work together on a presentation for 2 weeks," explained Snape.

Snape had asked Voldemort what he should do about Dumbledore's plan and he said that the two needed to find a common peace and if that meant one of them were to die then so be it, he had faith in his granddaughter.

Snape wasn't even allowed to tell them of Dumbledore's plan.

"Ron and Antalia," said Snape

"Great I get the hot gothic chick," said Ron

"Don't let her get too close she might bite," said Harry

"What?" demanded Ron

"Just kidding just kidding," said Harry

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Dragonia," said Snape

"Fuck…" growled Hermione as Athene began to rub her shoulders

"Don't worry love you'll make it through this, if he tries anything I'll slit his throat," said Athene

"That's sweet, but I'll be ok," said Hermione.****

Hermione slowly got up gathered her stuff and walked arrogantly towards the slytherin lord

"Shut it," she said before he even had a chance to say anything.

When everyone was in pairs

"We will split the work present it together and no more contact," said Hermione

"You are not going to make all the rules bitch," he growled

"Bite me you sick fuck!" she hissed.

Athene and Antalia looked at each other and both thought

'This isn't going to be good,'

"You slut," he said as they both stood he shoved her.

A riot broke out and it flooded into the halls, Hermione swung her leg and hit Malfoy square in the jaw knowing him down then turned and walked away.

Malfoy got up and charged at her from behind but to everyone's amazement Hermione did a complete back flip her hair whipping in a perfect line and she landed on the top of the wall then launched herself from it.

As Malfoy turned around Hermione hit him straight in the chest and they both slid across the floor.

"ENOUGH!" yelled a deep voice that could only belong to Dumbledore.

"You two will be locked in the head dorm for exactly three-hundred and thirty-six hours, fourteen days and when you come out you better be getting along," said Dumbledore.

"Professor won't that bring them closer?" whispered Snape

"No enough time with the other will drive them apart," said Dumbledore.

_**(LEMON WARNING!)**_

The two were marched up and shoved into the room

"Enough of this," said Dumbledore locked the door.

Both stood there less than a foot apart.

Both are aware of the awkward position and the rising heat of their bodies, but neither is willing to back down.

Pride would never allow them to do that.

Then Malfoy's hands grabbed hold of Hermione's collar.

Flipping them around Hermione is now pressed up against the wall.

He leaned in; she turned her head; his mouth landed on her cheek.

Malfoy released her collar and glared at her angrily.

Placing his hands on either side of her face, he forced her to look at him and this time he tried again to kiss her.

She stomped on his foot.

He cursed.

This time he decided to use his body to hold her in place.

Trapped against him and the wall, she struggled to escape.

He would not relent, neither would the wall.

He went straight to business, straight to her neck.

He knew that she would not be moved by showering affections on her neck, but he had to start somewhere.

She stood as still as a pillar. He bit her neck…hard.

Her knees weakened and she leaned her head forward onto his shoulder.

Grinding the sensitive spot, he got into the mood right away.

He felt hands snaked onto his chest and palms resting on his nipples.

'Oh…my…god…he has pierced nipples too…' thought Hermione

He can feel the heat traveling form her palms to his nipples and it is turning him on to no end.

His mouth stopped its grinding and attacked her lips.

Feverish just wasn't strong enough a word to describe their actions.

They were practically trying to swallow each other.

He bit her lower lip to ask for entrance.

She threw her tongue into his mouth instead.

The battle of dominance started.

He decides to feed on her energy first.

Grabbing his collar and flipping them around, Hermione had Malfoy pressed against the wall and accidentally caused his head to hit it.

Malfoy groaned, no apologizes were exchanged.

Rough was the way both liked it

His hands were already under her skirt and she was already wet from the good work he did on her neck.

She spread her legs a little wider so he could roam more.

He took that as a signal to lift her up.

She compelled to that nonetheless.

Now with her wet spot pressed against his abdomen.

He could not quite hold back anymore.

He ripped at her clothes as did she.

Fabrics were torn, buttons flew, clasps spoiled.

He threw her to the ground.

He was on top of her, going at it like a sex crazed animals, even though she is not struggling.

He was harsh, she matched his harshness with her own.

Clawing, biting, scratching, hissing and grabbing.

There was no room for soothing touches or reassuring kisses, just passion, on its simplest terms.

Raw, stripped of its fake masks, just man, woman, and all their glory.

He tugged on her hair to gain access to her neck, and then she tugged on his hair to gain access to his neck.

He bit her shoulder, she bit his ear.

He slapped her ass, she pinched his nipples.

He banged her head against the wall; she dug her nails into his skin causing him to bleed.

He kissed her, she kissed him.

No warning, no signal.

He thrust into her.

She screamed.

He ignored.

She slapped him.

He slapped her back.

She slapped him again.

He thrust harder.

She got lost in her mind.

She came. He came.

Afterwards they laid there on the floor both breathing raggedly both thinking the exact same thing

'What have I done?' then as they looked at each other they saw something in the others eyes that terrified them to the very core…compassion. Hermione got up sprinted towards her room, slamming the door as hard as she could she charm locked it with as many locks as she could think of 'Never again…' she thought going into a fit of rage.

Malfoy sat there and listened to Hermione sit up in her room, screaming, and the crashing of her stuff as she was thrown into her first temper tantrum

"I HATE YOU!" he heard her scream…

After about 30 minutes he heard a HUGE shattering sound then utter silence,

'This isn't good…' he thought.

Slowly gathering himself up he walked to the bathroom and looked at all his 'love' scratches, deep bloody gashes ran down his back and chest, his neck and chest were also covered in deep bleeding bite marks.

Malfoy sighed, she was even more amazing then he first could've ever guessed but she probably hated him now more than ever what was he thinking?


End file.
